


You're My Favorite Kink

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Stiles, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Derek, Embarrassed Stiles, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mutual Masturbation, Peter is a Little Shit, Roughness, Top Derek, Wet & Messy, Wolfed Out Derek, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: Sequel to "Who Do You Think About?" (Completed)





	You're My Favorite Kink

Derek and Stiles stumbled into the loft, kissing furiously. On the way back, there had been a lot of Stiles touching Derek's thigh, and Derek trying his damnedest not to crash, so if the wolf’s movements were _just_ on this side of rough, the human had no one to blame but himself.

 

And speaking of rough…

 

Stiles keened high in his throat as he was slammed up against the wall of the kitchen, his hands digging into Derek's hair unforgivingly and pulling firmly, dragging that sinful mouth back to his again as the alpha's hands dove under his shirt, pinching and flicking his stiff nipples with unrestrained glee, dragging a moan from the depths of his erection and voicing it to the room.

 

“Sound so pretty when I play with your nipples,” Derek's wrecked voice whispered in his ear, causing him to whine as the words sent soul destroying shivers down his spine. “Sound like a filthy bitch that needs to be mounted and bred full of my pups.”

 

Stiles’ dick twitched in his pants a few times and _hello_ , there’s a kink he needed to research about. But then Derek's (barely) human teeth scraped across his neck and all thoughts of research flew from his mind like it had skydived from it.

 

“Is that what you want?” he like panted, tilting his head to the side to give Derek more room to absolutely devour his neck. “Wanna breed me up nice and full with our pups, Alpha?”

 

The low, very much inhuman snarl that left the werewolf’s throat should _not_ have made Stiles want to climb said wolf like a tree, but he was also an idiot, so.

 

Derek lowered him slowly to the floor, his hands gripping Stiles in _all_ the right places (his ass, massaging and spreading apart his cheeks hungrily), and opened his mouth, probably to say something downright _dirty_ , when they heard it.

 

A loud, unapologetic crunch from across the kitchen.

 

They immediately flew apart, Stiles not making it very far due to the fact that he was already pressed against a wall, and Derek stumbling past his kitchen table, his hand fumbling to flick on the light. Stiles was momentarily blinded, but when his eyes focused, he was horrified with what he saw.

 

Across the room, leaning against the counter, was Peter. Eating a goddamn _apple_ of all things, and eying them with the greatest amount of amusement on his face known to man.

 

The two males just stared at him, struck dumb into embarrassed silence as Peter took another bite of his apple.

 

“And to think, only a few weeks ago you were confessing your undying love for me,” the man said with a put upon sigh, breaking the silence.

 

Stiles glared at him.

 

Derek snorted softly and Stiles glared at him too.

 

“You know, it's really quite lovely that you boys have finally decided to stop dancing around all this unresolved sexual tension you two seem to have,” the beta remarked casually, taking great pleasure in seeing both his nephew and his nephew's human blush bright red at his words. “Honestly, I was quite afraid that Derek would completely ruin his sheets if he kept up with the amount of masturbating he was doing.”

 

“Oh my god,” he heard Derek whisper in a horrified voice, Stiles shooting him a shit eating grin through his own embarrassment.

 

Peter took the last bite of his apple and tossed it into the trash, popping his spine back into place with a stretch before grabbing his keys from the glass bowl on the counter. “Well, I can see you boys are going to be busy doing your damnedest to fill Stiles with a litter of pups-.”

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered, his body going red from the ears down while Derek fought his own grin.

 

“-So I’ll make myself scarce. I have some lady friends whom I’m sure are _dying_ for company.”

 

His nephew gagged.

 

Which reminded him…

 

“Derek, do try and stretch Stiles completely before sex. As a born werewolf, you do have the ability to develop a knot, and I wouldn't want to poor thing to break as soon as you started playing with him.”

 

The look Derek threw his uncle was absolutely _scathing_ , blush or not.

 

He was however, unprepared for the smell of human arousal to increase almost twofold.

 

He shot Stiles a surprised look, who was staring at Derek like he was the last box of curly fries in a diner.

 

“Oh, believe me, I have been made aware,” he mumbled, his wandering eyes settling on Derek's crotch as he licked his lips.

 

Derek growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing red, and Peter took that as his cue to (quickly) leave, making sure to lock the loft door behind him.

 

In a flash, the older male was on Stiles, lips slamming over his and tongue demanding entrance, licking over his teeth and gums before coaxing his own into play. He was putty in werewolf hands, mewling in need as his hands tangled in Derek's thick hair once more, before scrabbling to remove his shirt. And honestly, the fact that Derek even wore shirts should be a crime against nature. Not only to humanity, but to shirts. If Stiles listened closely, he could hear the shirt crying with relief as he removed it from the werewolf’s hardcore body.

 

And _Jesus,_ it was fucking hardcore. Some of those muscles were bigger than the human's head. His forearms were thick and corded, flexing from the barely there strain of keeping Stiles pressed against the wall as he rained kisses and hickeys down on the pale neck. And Stiles didn't think he had seen that many abs on a person ever, werewolf or not.

 

“Such a pretty bitch,” Derek mumbled from somewhere in the vicinity of his armpit, where he was taking deep, unapologetic breaths, practically burying himself into the smell. “Smell so good for me. My perfect mate.”

 

Stiles groaned softly, pulling Derek up into another kiss as his body seemed to catch fire at Derek's words. Derek was eager to return the gesture, his hands wandering down to clutch at the male's ass and heft him up as if he weighed no more than a child.

 

Which shouldn't even turn him on as much as it did, but _holy SHIT._

 

Stiles immediately wrapped his legs around the male’s waist, trading hot, steaming kisses with his boyfriend as they stumbled across the loft in a weird R-18 parody of a koala carrying its baby until they fell with a thump onto Derek's king sized bed.

 

Which was actually quite gross and concerning, but give him a break, half of his brain blood was in his dick.

 

“Derek,” he panted softly in the man’s ear, his eyes rolling as Derek nibbled and licked at the mark positioned near the base of his neck, just behind his ear. “D-Derek, please, don't stop,” he whimpered, dragging blunt, human nails down the expanse of the male’s back just to listen to him growl.

 

“I don't think the apocalypse could make me stop at this point,” Derek huffed across his collarbone, licking down until he could suck a flushed, peaked nipple into his mouth harshly through the others thin shirt.

 

Stiles cried out, his head snapping back against the pillow as he began to grind his clothed erection against the other’s rock hard abs. “F-fuck Derek, you gotta get me outta these goddamn jeans,” he gasped, suddenly aware of how much circulation his penis _was not_ getting.

 

“Still clawed,” the alpha growled back, dragging said claws gently down the male’s spine both to prove his point (ahaha), and to also listen to the special whine Stiles made whenever he did it. “Gotta do it yourself if you don't want them ripped off.”

 

Stiles groaned in frustration and pushed at the hard body above him, Derek huffing in annoyance as he was forced to release the nipple that was in his mouth. “Don't gimme that, you know i hate not having pants to wear in the morning.”

 

“But you look so small and sexy when you wear my clothes home,” Derek replied with a smirk, watching with greedy eyes as pale, nimble fingers worked at his belt and pants button.

 

Stiles blushed and stuck his tongue out quickly before pulling it back, knowing from experience how quickly Derek was able to capture said appendage in a kiss. Even now, he could see the minute lunge Derek had given to catch it. “You just like me wearing your clothes because I smell like you. Which I don't understand because with all the sex we have, you'd think that I would always smell like you,” he replied, wiggling his way out of his jeans, leaving him in a pair of black briefs.

 

“Maybe if you didn't insist on showering in the morning, you'd smell more like me and I wouldn't _have_ to always want you in my clothes,” Derek shot back, grabbing both his underwear and pants and taking them quickly the rest of the way off, flinging them into the abyss of his home.

 

“Maybe if you didn't insist on covering every part of my body in your sperm, I wouldn't have to insist on a shower,” Stiles said in amusement, pulling his T-shirt over his head and flinging it to the floor.

 

“Maybe if your body want so goddamn sexy, I wouldn't want to see every part of you covered in my sperm,” Derek growled back, eyes sliding hotly over the lithe body that had been revealed to him.

 

Stiles swallowed audibly, his breathing picking up as the wolf looked him over like a piece of fresh meat. “I love it when you look at me like you can barely hold yourself back. “

 

“And I love that you love it,” Derek replied, ducking down to suck the young man’s nipple into his mouth once more, a hot hand reaching down to wrap around his erection.

 

Stiles yelled out, his cock twitching rapidly and (slight) abs tensing as he fought not to let himself tip over the edge. “Ah! Ah! Ah! D-Derek, no! Not there!”

 

“It's not like you can't get it back up again,” Derek said, pouting (although if Stiles called him out on it, Derek would immediately claim that he wasn't.).

 

Stiles let out a strained laugh, pulling the other down for a deep kiss, reaching down to undo Derek's jeans as well, pushing them down (no underwear, god _dammit_ Derek was trying to kill him) until he could wrap a slim hand around the other's sizable cock. Derek immediately pulled away from the kiss, hissing between clenched teeth as he rocked into it, his eyes squeezing shut and claws dragging deep, gouged marks into the headboard.

 

“If I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna do it with you. That way we can both last longer,” Stiles said with a grin, pushing his own cock against the wolf’s, wrapping both hands tightly around the both of them and jerking quickly. Derek groaned in agreement, dropping to his forearms and caging the other with them, nosing firmly until he could get deep, unfiltered breaths of his scent, his wolf howling loudly in his head as he began to rock his hips, his cock slipping easily against Stiles’ in their combined precum.

 

Stiles whined high in his throat as he tilted his head back accommodatingly, his legs bending and spreading wide so that Derek could drop down in between them, his hand being pulled away as the wolf started up a quick, stimulating grind that had the human digging his nails into the skin of Derek's shoulders, leaving indents and scratches that would immediately heal over.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Stiles gasped out in a steady mantra, his voice hitching dramatically each time Derek shoved his hips forward, dragging both lengths together in a slippery race to the end.

 

“Such a good bitch, pretty bitch, gonna smell like me even if I have to drown you in my cum,” Derek was growling almost absentmindedly, not even paying attention to the words that were slipping from his mouth.

 

Oh, but Stiles could hear _everything_ that the other was saying and it was making his blood heat all the more, as well as the overheated werewolf above him, sweat pouring from his body as the coil in his stomach tightened slowly but surely.

 

“Can smell how close you are. Gonna get us nice and wet with your slick,” Derek was mumbling now, his teeth digging into the human's neck hard enough to bruise, directly over the alpha’s mark. Stiles jerked beneath him as a scream died in his throat, his eyes rolling back as pleasure zinged through his body, his orgasm not only taking him by surprise, but but taking his vision, hearing, and voice with it, leaving him with only the ability to twitch and shudder violently in his lovers arms.

 

Derek’s growl echoed through the loft as the smell of completion reached his nostrils, his own hips twitching roughly before stilling, cum splashing across pale skin and mixing together with the mess that was already there, creating a mix of their scents that had Derek and his wolf practically purring in contentment.

 

Stiles was completely out of commission, barely able to drag in the air he needed to continue living. “Holy fuck, dude.”

 

“Don't call me dude,” Derek responded lazily, leaning up to drag a hand through their combined spunk, rubbing it into the other’s chest with a pleased smile.

 

“This is what I was talking about, you know,” Stiles commented in amusement, letting the werewolf work. “When I said you're the reason I always take showers, I mean.”

 

Derek shrugged, grinning brightly down at him with pointed teeth. “Guess that just means I'll have to fuck my cum deep enough into you for the smell to stay.”

 

Stiles shuddered, his dick twitching weakly. “Mm, I love when you talk dirty to me. Although I'm gonna have to research some of the dirty talk you talked today. I think I might have just developed a new kink.”

 

“You're always developing new kinks,” Derek replied fondly, rolling his eyes.

 

“Which I blame you for, by the way.”

 

“That's fair. After all, I gave you all your other kinks. Rimming. Nipple play. Biting. Overstimulation. Knotting.”

 

“That last one is my favorite,” Stiles interrupted with a cheeky grin.

 

“Mine too,” Derek replied, his eyes flashing red.

 

“We’re gonna get to that muuuuch later though. Right now, rimming sounds amazing. What do you think?”

 

“I think you talk too much and should turn over,” Derek rumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't even understand how long it took to write this, and I still have one more chapter.
> 
> -sobs-
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles
> 
> Edit 10/13/17: I thought I was gonna write a second chapter for this but I so did not. So I'm just gonna...-checks complete box on website-...Yeah...


End file.
